Hope Dies Last
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: MadaIzu/Uchihacest Summary: I knew he loved me, despite everything. That is why I gave away my eyes... for his sake.


**Summary:** I knew he loved me, despite everything. That is why I gave away my eyes... for his sake.

**Pairing:** MadaIzu (Madara/Izuna = brother incest)

**Warnings:** character death, OOC, incest, weirdness, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

_**Hope Dies Last**_

The sound of metal colliding with metal as the two warriors fought in the forest could be heard for miles. The rain was falling on the dry land, rustling many leaves in the process. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, but even so, you could see it was very early in the morning.

We were both wet, but fought hard. Both of us had to be prepared for battle that would surely come later. There was no way around it...

The reason we chose this environment was because it was easier to hide in it and then come out for an unexpected attack. That was exactly what my training partner was doing now. I couldn't even sense his chakra. Trying to locate my opponent, I looked around, listening for any rustling sound. It was harder when it rained or when the wind was blowing, obviously. He knew that.

When I realized where he was, it was already too late. As I looked up at the tree, he jumped down on me, so both of us fell to the ground, with me hitting the wet soil. I didn't wish to surrender and swung my weapon, only to have my arm grabbed by a larger and more powerful hand, which caused me to drop my katana. My other arm had the same fate.

"You should never keep your guard down, otouto," my older brother, Madara, commented; the triumphant grin was visible on his perfect face.

I grunted, unsatisfied with my usual defeat, "You cheated by fleeing the battlefield!"

Madara was now only inches away from my face, his long hair tickling me, "Oh, did not like the fact I was the one who fled this time?" he was referring to the way I was always the one hiding from him, up until now. Actually, it didn't make much difference. I always lost either way, despite us having almost equal strength.

As I opened my mouth to defend myself, Madara captured my lips, slipping his tongue in an instant. I let him do as he pleased, answering avidly. As always, the world was gone when we were together, lost in each other. Ever since we were younger, we had been joined in a hip. I was always by Madara's side, he didn't mind either. As time passed, we realized our love wasn't just brotherly, but something much more.

Very banal, but that's what happened.

In a while, I was the one who broke our heated kiss, feeling slightly cold by lying on the damp land. Madara understood and without question, helped me get up. Grabbing my weapon, I jumped away a bit and held the tip of my sword to his neck, grinning, "Next time, I'll definitely be victorious."

Madara only rolled his eyes, annoyed by my common outburst after every fight we had and pushed the deadly object away from himself. Of course, I wasn't pleased he had a low view of me, but it was because of his arrogant personality.

At least, I knew I meant something to him...

"You will never win, Izuna."

I knew he _loved_ me, despite everything.

The Senju clan. Our sworn enemies. We have been battling them for quite a while now. They were strong... I think I am the only Uchiha who ever admitted we would never be able to beat them... Even with Sharingan on our side.

Aniki would never admit it, no matter what it took, even if he had to die. I didn't think it was wise to continue fighting them, but none the less, I stayed by Madara's side. I could never leave him.

Even though the rain had stopped, the sun decided to hide behind the white clouds, as if knowing well what was going on in the human world. And war was at hand. It was already day time when the Uchiha started the assault on Madara's order. The Senju were prepared and easily counterattacked.

Much blood was spilled; many had fallen on both sides, without a chance of ever seeing the sunlight again. It was already night time when everyone got exhausted. No one wished to continue the battle.

That was when Madara used Amaterasu.

Many Senju and our clan members were devastated. The deadly fire destroyed everything, burning all of the human bodies that were caught in its path, turning them to ashes and dust. The scene before me was sickening as I watched so many die. I even felt pity towards them all.

Turning to Madara, I punched him in the face, "I thought we agreed not to use this technique! You killed many Uchihas as well!"

Madara turned away from me staring at the other side, obviously ignoring the stinging on his face, "Sacrifices have to be made to achieve victory. There was no other way."

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't argue with that. What he spoke was true, still, I couldn't stop thinking this was wrong...

But I didn't get a chance to think more of this because Madara collapsed. I wasn't sure what happened next. My dear aniki was screaming loudly, from pain. As I fell on my knees beside him, trying to calm him down, all I saw was his bloodstained face and his fully red eyes.

"Nii-san?" I whispered when I saw his eyes open. We were in our tent, medic-nins of our clan already left, leaving me with terrible news. As my brother opened his eyes, I saw dullness in them, which only proved they were right...

"Izuna..?" his voice was hoarse and a horrible cough followed. Then, he sat up, panic visible on his face, "Why is everything so dark? My... my eyes! Izuna!"

Madara was scared, I could see that as he started thrashing. The only thing I could do was hug him tightly, trying best to hold him down. It took great effort, but I managed to do that.

As soon as aniki was lying again, I finally determined to explain everything, "Mangekyou Sharingan made you lose your eyesight, brother," I gulped, holding my tears back. The fact Madara wouldn't be able to see again was too much for me...

As I stared at his unmoving form, tears started to escape my eyes. I just couldn't hold them back. I wouldn't be able to see Madara's eyes shine with life again...

Suddenly, I felt two hands on my face, wiping my silent tears away and moving all over, as if trying to remember every detail. I leaned into his touches, running my own hands over his, kissing and liking every digit.

"I wish I could see your face again." those were the words that made my whole being shake. They were what caused me to resolve to what I did, without any regret.

Calling for the medic-nins again, I ran my hand through Madara's messy hair and smiled weakly, "There is a way you can..."

A few weeks have passed since then and today was the decisive battle with the Senju.

I willingly gave my eyes to Madara, surviving through the painful process, to everyone's surprise. I did it not only for the sake of the clan, but myself as well. My brother, as well as my lover, was safe now. I was glad for that and it was all I needed.

"_You shouldn't fight tomorrow. You will only kill yourself!" Madara yelled, hugging me close to his bare chest as I lay there with him. Even though he has been helping me perfect my other senses, like hearing and sensing chakra, for a while now, it proved to be useless in the end. _

"_Then so be it. I have been living my whole life as a warrior and it's best I end it on the battlefield."_

_I could feel Madara stiffen. I knew why..._

"_I will not allow you to die. You are my life, Izuna," I felt his lips on my forehead and couldn't help but smile... even as I knew the truth... those were just empty word, for we both knew, he couldn't watch my back all the time._

In the end, my disadvantage for the fact I couldn't see my opponents brought me to my death. Madara tried his best to protect me, but I guess it was fate that brought me to my grave.

"Izuna!" I heard a loud thud as aniki dropped down beside me, "I failed you..."

Despite myself, I shook my head and smiled, so he knew I didn't think so. Raising my hand slowly, which he grasped and squeezed, I let out a sickening laugh, "You were...right... I couldn't...beat you...in the...end," gasping for air and coughing on blood, I added, "Live your...life... for both of...us... for you are...immortal...now," I felt him put my hand to his cheek, which was actually my usual gesture.

I couldn't tell him how much I loved him for my mouth went dry, but I think he already knew...

Before I lost my consciousness forever, I felt something wet on my hand and heard my lovely older brother's voice, "You won, Izuna."

_They say people forget most things they have seen a long time ago, but that wasn't the case for Uchiha Madara. He still remembered the days he spent with his little brother, the time his eyesight returned and the first thing he saw was his little brother's face. It looked as if Izuna was crying__, with blood running down his face. He didn't have both of his eyes, for he gave them to him, turning Madara immortal. _

_Madara still remembers all of what Izuna told him before death, how he looked at that time...and before his body was burnt, leaving him with only memories of his brother..._

_His life._

_He doubted they would ever meet again... But as they say, "hope dies last"..._

_And that's all he was left with..._

..._**Owari…**_

... ... …So, anyone up for some doughnuts? *sweat drops* Never written anything this sad before. Damn me and my angst-loving side. Plus, Kishimoto seriously needs to stop making all the characters' fates this... unfair, damn it!

...

Anyway, thank you for reading this and review if you want. *bows*


End file.
